


The Potsdam Conference

by Nos4a2no9



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nos4a2no9/pseuds/Nos4a2no9
Summary: Ray had a rule about sex. A fundamental, ironclad, honest-to-God rule.





	The Potsdam Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Potsdam Conference

## The Potsdam Conference

  
by Nos4a2no9  


Author's Notes: For slidellra on her day of lost zebras.

* * *

Ray had a rule about sex. A fundamental, ironclad, honest-to-God rule.  
  
He would not ask for something and then refuse to do it himself. He was all about equality. He'd never asked Stella to blow him without being totally willing to go down on her, and he'd never asked her for anal sex without letting her put on a strap-on and ride him. Just seemed fair. Buddies. Plus, that way he found out a lot about what he liked.  
  
When things started up with Fraser it'd been a lot of "learning what he liked" and lot of "figuring out what drove him absolutely fucking wild." Giving a blowjob, getting a blowjob, fucking...it was all good. But he drew the line at rimming. Even though Fraser wanted to. Fraser really would lick anything but Ray was not putting his tongue down there. No way, no how. Despite how often Fraser asked.   
  
He was sneaky about it. He'd wait until Ray had come and was lying there, relaxed and blissed-out and sweaty, and then he'd shimmy down the bed and start rubbing Ray's ass. And Ray (naturally) assumed Fraser wanted to fuck. But no. Fraser wanted to lick. And that was just...just not Ray's thing. He wasn't willing to do it for Fraser so Fraser wasn't going to do it to him.  
  
"I really don't mind, Ray," Fraser said in the calm, reasonable voice that drove Ray crazy on the job. "I'd certainly find it very pleasurable, and I think you would enjoy it."  
  
"Nuh-uh," he muttered into his pillow. "I am not doing that, Fraser. So neither are you."  
  
Fraser sat up and managed to look indignant despite the fact that he was naked and had a hickey the shape of Nevada just below his left nipple.   
  
"Ray, I've been meaning to talk to you about your rigorous policy of reciprocation. We don't always have to employ a..." he coughed, "a fair rate of exchange. Particularly when it comes to that specific act."  
  
So that was Fraser's big tactical plan. Logic. Well, logic was not going to defeat S.R. Kowalski.   
  
"Fraser." It took an extra second to get his limbs working properly because, goddamn, that had been one spectacular orgasm he'd just had. And maybe the sight of Fraser all rumpled and flushed pink and naked had something to do with it, too. He finally managed to sit up.  
  
"I don't got a lot going for me, okay? I'm skinny, I've got glasses, I kinda have a thing about blood, I'm divorced, I'm queer. But I've always been good at sex. Bed's one place where I can be just as good as the next guy because I'm more democratic than the next guy, get it?"  
  
Fraser's eyes had gone soft. He stroked Ray's shoulder gently, and stared at him in a way that made Ray's heart stutter. "Ray, you have much more to offer a lover than your insistence on parity. You're--"  
  
He broke off, frowning. The words seemed to frustrate him, and Ray had never seen Fraser get so tongue-tied. He wrapped his arms around Ray and pulled him close, stroking the back of his neck. "I don't know where you got the impression that you are in any way lacking. You're...you're perfect."  
  
Ray snorted at that, but a warm thrill ran through him and he couldn't quite stop himself from squeezing Fraser back. He buried his nose in Fraser's shoulder. "Glad you think so, anyway," he said, his voice slightly muffled. "I just...I like making you feel good. What works for me works for you. Got the same equipment," he pointed out, palming Fraser's cock. Fraser drew in a sharp breath and Ray stroked him lazily, running his thumb over the tip of his dick.   
  
"Despite our, hhhh, similarities," Fraser said, his eyes drifting closed, "I'd like to explore other activities that might--" He shuddered hard as Ray picked up the pace, and seemed to lose his train of thought. Ray guided him down to his back. Fraser's dick was hot and large in his hand and he resisted the urge to lick at the tip. He wanted to watch Fraser's face. He was so open like this. Everything showed on his face: pleasure, arousal, need. Even love, although they hadn't said the words yet.   
  
He kept up the strokes and reached for the bottle of lube they kept on the bedside table. Ray squirted some into his hand and that helped, made the glide of his hand a little smoother. Fraser certainly liked it. He bucked up into Ray's hand and Ray kissed him, keeping it soft and sweet.   
  
"Shhhh, shhhh, we're going to take it slow," he whispered. Fraser nodded against his mouth. "And if you still want to...if you still want to do that, to me," he took a deep breath, "you can. Okay?"  
  
Fraser opened his eyes. He watched Ray's face as Ray jerked him off, and the look on Fraser's face made Ray blush.   
  
He came silently, shaking, and Ray stroked him through it, pressing his hip against Fraser's, keeping some weight on him so that Fraser would know he was there. When Fraser was finished and lay sprawled out on his back, gasping, he dragged Ray up against his side and kissed his temple.  
  
"It's been a pleasure negotiating with you, Ray," he said.   
  
.fin. 

  
 

* * *

End The Potsdam Conference by Nos4a2no9 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.   
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
